


Грибы и никакого читерства

by alba_longa



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2016 [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, F/F, Fluff, Pizza, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан по внутрикомандной заявке «Шоурут, флафф. Одна любит грибы, другая терпеть не может, они заказали пиццу одну на двоих, она оказалась с грибами. Как быть?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грибы и никакого читерства

— И не забудь купить молока. Только настоящего! Никакой сои!  
— Не беспокойся, сладкая, Она уже предупредила меня, что ты утром выбросила пустую пачку.  
— Ха! Она! Рут, ты так полагаешься на этого робота. Готова поспорить, ты даже не в состоянии заказать пиццу без помощи своей второй половины!  
— Самин, а как по-твоему я жила все эти годы до нашего знакомства с Машиной? Между прочим, я даже готовить умею!  
— Угу, конечно, — фыркнула Шоу, припомнив последнюю неудачную попытку Рут приготовить завтрак. Тесто получилось отменным, но блинчики сгорели, потому что кое-кто отошел «на минутку» к компьютеру. Запах дыма вовремя разбудил Шоу, и она успела ликвидировать последствия прежде, чем соседи вызвали пожарную команду. Рут куда лучше удавались сюрпризы другого рода.  
Рут, по всей видимости, тоже вспомнила о недавнем инциденте и предпочла перевести разговор на другую тему:  
— Я знаю отличную пиццерию с доставкой. Давай закажу пиццу на ужин? Сама, без помощи Машины.  
— Ладно, — Шоу понравилась эта идея, — но только чтобы никакого майонеза!

***

В этот день номеров не было, так что ближе к вечеру Шоу ушла в качалку. За час до ее предполагаемого возвращения Машина напомнила Рут, что пора сделать заказ. Решив, что такая помощь не считается, Рут быстро нашла поисковиком сайт пиццерии. Раньше она делала заказы по телефону, но прогресс не обошел стороной небольшое заведение. Рассматривая красочные картинки в интерактивном меню, Рут поймала себя на мысли, что совершенно не представляет, какую пиццу предпочитает Шоу. Машина по-своему истолковала ее замешательство и начала нашептывать различные варианты. Но Рут вспомнила о своем обещании и произнесла вслух:  
— Пожалуйста, не надо подсказок, я должна сделать заказ сама.  
Голос в ухе умолк. К сожалению, перечисленные варианты охватывали большую часть мясного ассортимента. Рут содрогнулась от мысли о том, что Шоу с ней сделает, если получит вегетарианский ужин, и ткнула наугад в раздел «Акции».  
Здесь ей повезло. В это время суток предлагалось заказать большую фирменную пиццу по цене обычной. Пробежав глазами список ингредиентов (бекон, сырокопченая колбаса, шампиньоны, томаты), Рут добавила вариант в корзину, ввела в появившемся окне адрес и реквизиты карточки.

***

Шоу появилась через сорок две минуты, буквально столкнувшись с разносчиком в дверях. Рут с довольной улыбкой держала в руках здоровенную коробку, источавшую невыразимо прекрасный аромат. В желудке у Шоу предательски заурчало.  
Расположившись на диване перед большим экраном, они несколько минут ожесточенно препирались, выбирая фильм. На самом деле, Шоу было все равно, что смотреть, но не могла же она сдаться без боя! Наконец, взяв треугольный кусочек теста в руки, Самин откусила здоровенную часть, предвкушая наслаждение… и почти сразу же выплюнула.  
— Зачем ты заказала эту гадость? — возмутилась Шоу. — Неужели твоя подруга не в курсе, что я не ем грибов?  
Машина слегка виновато нашептывала Рут на ухо, что именно поэтому и не предлагала фирменную пиццу.  
— Но мы же договорились, что я должна справиться без Ее помощи!  
Шоу хотела было разразиться очередной гневной тирадой, но, увидев расстроенный взгляд Рут, неожиданно смягчилась и лишь проворчала:  
— Никогда не думала, что скажу это, но лучше бы ты сегодня как всегда сжульничила.  
Рут ничего не ответила, обиженно отвернувшись.  
Шоу некоторое время сидела, держа в руках недоеденный кусочек и тупо уставившись на экран. С одной стороны, Рут могла бы и поинтересоваться, что она хочет. С другой — она сама виновата, нечего было подначивать.  
Шоу поднялась с дивана и, протягивая руку, примирительно сказала:  
— За углом недавно открылся новый японский ресторанчик, пойдем ужинать.  
— А пицца?  
— Пиццу ты доешь завтра.  
Рут все еще сидела, надув губы. Шоу, пытаясь сгладить ситуацию, пробормотала:  
— В конце концов, все могло быть еще хуже. Ты могла заказать пиццу с ананасами.  
— Но я люблю гавайскую! — оживилась та, поднимаясь с дивана и направляясь за ней к выходу из квартиры. — Между прочим, там ветчина и ананасы, и никаких грибов, и ты ела блинчики с ветчиной и ананасовое мороженое, я прекрасно помню.  
Шоу закатила глаза.


End file.
